


Dylan Sticks His Paw in His Muzzle: The Fic

by mandaree1



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Closest Poodlewolf Nerd Dolly, Dante being Uber Drama Dog, Deepak and Dolly being close sibs, Gen, Little siblings becoming older siblings, Pre-Canon, Running Gag of Dolly lowkey smoking weed at some point, Short snippets of fluff for your day, Various characters reacting to Delilah having a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: The Dalmatian family prepares for their newest member, Dorothy, to be born.





	1. Chapter 1

The park was overrun with Dalmatians- as, Dylan reflected, it should be. It was easiest to just let the little scamps loose on the unsuspecting public in the park than it was to try and contain them in the house, especially on warm, sunny days. It also helped that this was a regular patrol of Pearl the police-horse, and with her and the top dogs they were pretty well watched over.

It also gave Dylan room to move, which he happily took for granted. The warm tickle of grass on his nose made him sneeze as he stretched out onto his belly, tail wagging. The midday heat felt nice. "Hey, Dolly- you awake?"

"Hmm?" said Dolly, sprawled on her back. "Absolutely not."

"Okay," Dylan said, then continued. "I was thinking. We should see about putting some sort of system in place to prepare the pups for the new baby, don't you think?"

That got his sister to crack an eyelid. "Why? We didn't, and we turned out fine."

"True, but there was only one of us per littler. We're talking about _a lot_ of puppies becoming big sibs at once, and if we don't work something they could get a bit... overcrowding."

She blew a raspberry. "I hate it when you've got a point."

"I was thinking flow charts. Oh! Maybe even a bubble graph! Good sibling behavior on the left, bad on the right, with the middle being pranks!" Dylan put a claw to his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think we could swing a PSA?"

" _No more PSAs_ ," Dolly moaned. "Not after that disaster of a catnip PSA."

"It's not _my_ fault they found _your_ old stash. Which, by the way, I could've sworn I told you to throw away."

"I forgot, okay? It was too old to be any good anyway."

Dylan glared at her pointedly a moment, then shrugged and let it go. "We're getting off-topic. When the puppy comes-"

"There's a puppy coming?"

Both Dalmatians jumped, though Dolly quickly resumed her sleeping posture in hopes of making herself look innocent, leaving Dylan alone to awkwardly turn to Diesel. The muddy puppy was staring at them expectantly, unibrow furrowed. "Uh, what I mean to say is-" he started.

Diesel's tail started to wag. "I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"No, a puppy is coming over. A new pup! From, uh... far away?"

He wasn't listening now, toddling away with all the pep in the world. "Guys, guys! I'm gonna be a big brother!" he bellowed to the other pups, not quite registering that they would be in turn just yet.

"Nice one, Dylan."

Dylan nudged her side. "Dolly. Dolly, please."

"I am _not_ coming with you to tell mom. You did it."

"Dolly, I will literally pay you to come with me," he begged. "Half of my treats."

"Seventy-five percent."

"Have mercy on me."

"Ugh, fine. But they better be the _good_ treats."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dylan Dalmatian," Delilah sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "What the _rawhide_?"

Dolly raised her paw. "I'd just like to say that I had nothing to do with this. I was just tryna take a nap."

"That is the exact _opposite_ of helping me, sis."

"Who said anything about helping?"

"You're not getting those dog treats," he huffed.

"That's okay, this is treat enough."

Their mother let out a short yip to gather their attention. She was scowling. "I never even told you! How did you-"

"Uh, mom?" An awkward smile broke across Dolly's face. "We know what a pregnant dog looks like."

"Yeah," Dylan added. "Give us _some_ credit, mum."

Delilah let out a little grunt of acknowledgement, sitting down. "I hadn't- I mean, I wasn't sure."

"We're dogs, mom. When someone is carrying, you can't not know."

"I suppose," she agreed. "So, what were you thinking?"

Dylan perked up. His tail began making thump-thump-thump noises on the wood floor. "Flow charts and bubble graphs!"

"Sounds good. Just- no PSAs, dear. Not after the catnip incident."

" _I forgot_!" Dolly insisted.

The relative peace was shattered by the door getting nosed open by Dawkins, whom looked more than a little peeved. "There's a puppy coming? And no one _told_ me?"

"I didn't tell anyone," replied Delilah. "Save for your father, of course."

Dawkins marched over with his nose in the air. "I'm a top dog too! I deserve to know these things!"

"Sorry, bro." Dylan headbutted his shoulder. "We didn't mean to leave you out. Promise. You wanna help me make some charts?"

"Oooh, charts?" Two thumping tails now.

Dolly blew a raspberry. "Why am I surrounded by nerds?"

"I seem to recall you being our Kennel Master every weekend," Dawkins remarked. Dylan just barely stifled a giggle. "We're all in the same nerd book."

"That's different and you know it."

"I really don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short thing with Dawkins! I can't wait to get more screentime of this nerd lol.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares are a normal occurrence. In a house of over a hundred, it's statistically likely that someone is gonna have a bad dream and crawl in. Dolly and Dylan were fairly used to this- Dawkins, who perfered to be as tucked away as possible, didn't get visitors nearly as often, but he was just as welcoming.

But there's a marked difference between a pup or two and _half the dang family._

The third night of puppy piles, Dylan and Dolly do rock, paper, scissors to see who's going to confront the cause of the plethora of scaredy-dogs in the house. Dolly calls foul when she loses, but ultimately drags herself out from under the covers. She immediately found a weight on her back.

"Deepak," she yawned. "Go sleep with big bro. I'll be right back."

Deepak tightened his paws around her. "Don't go. Dogs who split up always get caught!"

"Reeelllaaaaxxxx, holmes." Dolly forcefully pushed him away, tucking the blanket around his shoulders. She could feel him shivering. "This is the safety space, 'kay? No bad vibes can penetrate the safety space. I'll be five minutes, tops."

Ducking and dodging around various sleeping puppies, Dolly slipped out of the bedroom with a long yawn. She turned the corner into the hallway and found a bright flash of light peeking out from the bathroom door. She squinted her eyes and pushed it open, grumbling at the bright light. "Alright, Dante. We gotta talk."

The black Dalmatian startled. It was clear he'd drifted off in the empty bathtub, in which he'd set up some pillows and propped an old TV on the toilet lid. Dante flicked the box off with a grunt. "Whaaaaaat? I kept the volume down."

"What did we tell you about showing the puppies your movies?"

Dante blinked at her sluggishly. "I'm sorry for giving them _taste_."

"Dude, you're giving them _nightmares_." Dolly clawed her way onto the edge of the tub. "I like the odd gorefest as much as the next dog, but you gotta remember they're too young for that kind of stuff. Keep it family-friendly, alright?"

He groaned and fell back onto the pillow. "Once again my love of the night has left me outcasted from those I call kin."

"Oh, come off it. Being a big sibling is about making sacrifices. You're not gonna do this sort of thing when the baby comes, are you?"

Dante's scowl fell even further. "What does that matter? We'll be lucky we don't get kicked out when that comes."

Dolly let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes. "We're back on this train, huh? You've been doing pretty good since mom and dad got married." She let herself fall into the tub with him, curling up against his side. "Mom and dad love us, dummy."

"I _guess_ ," he grumbled. "But now they're gonna have a puppy of their own. All their own!"

"They have puppies of their own, Dante. They have us! D'ya really think mom adopted all fifty some-odd of us to chuck us away the moment she got pregnant?"

"Is it really so farfetched?"

" _Yes_. And don't use that word! It's too close to a trigger word." Dolly gave him a quick squeeze before shuffling back. "I gotta go comfort the puppies you've traumatized. How'ze about we have a Dolly-Dante day tommorrow? I heard there's a new graveyard on west side."

Dante's ears perked. "You mean it?"

"Sure, man. You're my brother. I love you."

A rusty, creaky smile overtook Dante's muzzle. "Thanks. And I'll, uh, I'll keep it more family-friendly on movie nights from now on. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Nothing had changed when Dolly returned to the bedroom- same blanket pile, same pups curled up around Dylan and Dawkins (who had miraculously been dug up by Diesel an hour ago), and same wet dog and chew toy smell. She took it all in, shoulders loosening.

Dolly kicked Dylan as she passed, stirring him. "Hey, tell your brother you love 'em in the morning."

Dylan poked his nose out. "Which one?"

"I'm appalled, Dylan. How could you not know?"

" _Dolly we literally have ninety-plus siblings._ "

That got a laugh out of Dolly as she burrowed back under the pile. She was half-surprised when she met fur. It let out a little meow. "Deepak? Whatcha doin', bud?"

Deepak shuddered and curled closer. "You said this was the safety zone!"

Oh. Right. Dolly wrapped herself around him, feeling a bit ashamed for leaving him. Deepak was pretty sensitive, and he had always been closest to her out of the top dogs. "Y'want a mantra, D?"

Deepak whimpered. He nodded against her elbow.

"Alright." She sucked in a deep breath, trying to remember one. "I feel the warmth of the sun on my fur, the softness of grass under my claws. Naptime is always at-paw."

"Not quite," he said, but his eyes were sliding shut. "Again?"

Dolly settled in. "Sure, bud. As many times as you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this! It's kind of one of those stories that just kinda comes and goes, which is fine by me! It's fun when the urge does strike me. =)
> 
> -Mandaree1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just thought it was cute akdmdoclsk
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
